Protection of email content distributed from an email server to a mobile device is important when the content of the email includes sensitive information. Conventional mobile email distribution tools may convert all emails distributed to the mobile device into an HTML markup such that when the email is viewed or read, a webpage is loaded from a server instead of downloading and locally storing the email message on the mobile device. However, conversion of all emails to an HTML markup limits the usability of the mobile device. For example, a user of the mobile device may not be able to access or read any emails on the mobile device when there is no available network connection or connection to the email server. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current electronic message distribution management technologies.